The Light
by TheOneWhoShoutsNever
Summary: Let me start off by saying Ludwig shouldn't have been driving that night. None of us should have. But he was the most sober out of all of us. And he should have gotten us home safely. Suck at summaries. A/U Human names used
1. Remember When?

Let me start off by saying I think we all knew Ludwig shouldn't have been driving that night. None of us should have. But he was the most sober out of the four of us that were in the car. And he would have gotten us home safe and sound too, if it hadn't been New Year's. Because then, we wouldn't have had the fight against black ice.

Ok, let me start at the beginning of the night, before I met fate with smashed windows and a tree.

Well, It was New Year's Eve and one of my friends, Antonio (He's not really a friend of mine, He's my boyfriend's, Gilbert's, friend) was throwing his annual, and legendary, party. Everyone was there, from school at least. You see, we were a big melting pot of foreigners. Our school was into everything and anything foreign. So alot us weren't native to Berlin, Germany where the school resides.

Anyways, everyone was there. Feliks (A close friend of mine), Francis, Antonio (Gilbert's gang), Ludwig (Gilbert's younger brother), Berwald, Arthur, Mathias, Ivan, Katyusha, Alfred and Matthew (They're twins), Kiku, Feliciano, Rodereich (My ex...that story will come later), Vash, Lily, and Tino. That's just off the top of my head. We were partying hard, drinking shady things as well as some smoking shady things, you know, the whole she-bang. Everything was great. Dancing, laughing, singing (I should probably tell that one too) and most of all, if I didn't mention already, drinking.

As we watched all our clocks on our phones turn to midnight, we cheered and danced and drank some more. Around 3:00 AM, people started to leave. Us, being Ludwig, Gilbert and I, and Rodereich, were deciding it was time for us to leave. It had been a long night, and none of us were looking forward to the looming hangovers ahead. As we bid farewell to the rest of the party-goers, we made a mutual decision that Ludwig should drive. Man could race this thing Alfred called the Daytona 500 totally hammered.

Hopping into the car, Gilbert giggled. And hiccuped, causing him to giggle again.

"Dude, Eliza, Im totally smashed, aren't I?" He asked, his goofy grin spread across his face. I just sighed heavily.

"What do you think?" He just giggled again and turned to look out the window as we drove down the road.

"Hey, can I turn the radio on?" Ludwig asked. You can see why he's the one driving. He actually seemed sober. Now, a NORMAL drunk person would switch on the radio and blast something like heavy metal through the car.

"Oh! Can we listen to classical?" Rodereich called out from the front seat. Gilbert and I were sitting in the back, and we just sighed.

"No. Mein Gott nein!" Gilbert moaned. He HATED classical. He was the rock type.

"Aw! Why not?"

"Because you damn pussy! I said so! And, This is my car!" Gilbert yelled. Roddy flinched.

"Bastard." Rodereich mumbled under his breath.

"What was that priss? I don't think I heard you!" Gilbert said, kicking at Roddy's seat.

"I said-" Roddy was cut off by Ludwig screaming.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! JESUS CHRIST! I BET MUNICH COULD HEAR YOU TWO!" Here goes the cliche.

A screeching sound emitted from the tires as the car spun out. Losing friction on the icy road.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Rodereich screamed. Bracing his arms on the ceiling of the car. I could hear Gilbert slurring out a prayer in German as he reached over to me. Ludwig just looked terrified, unsure of what to do. I clenched my eyes shut, praying to some God out there we'd be okay.

A crunch and crash. Windows shattered and littered us with shards of glass, the burning of cuts and gashes came from all over my arms. And then a slam. My side of the car hit something solid. Bark and bits of snow flew in the windows, the windowshield cracked and shattered. I let out one last scream before I felt myself losing conciousness. Gilbert gripped me tighter as I drifted off.

Remember when you were younger and everyone told you right before you died, you had your life flash before your eyes in a couple of seconds?

They're somewhat right. but it doesn't last seconds, it lasts what seems like hours.

This is how my final moments of life were lived out. All the while hearing outside interaction filter thorugh my nearly dead ears.

...

**Hey there! So, this is my first story on here and I'm just fuguring things out. **

**Super nervous here...I'm really just experimenting. Hope you all liked it! I'll upload the next chapter within a couple of days. I just want to see how this works out first.**

**R&R!**


	2. Ah, Young Jealousy

I found myself standing in a black room. Like, no light black. A small window was to my right, a source of light filtering in. I blinked. Confused, I walked over to the light and looked out. I saw a meadow. With bright colored flowers and some trees here and there. I also saw a large white house with red shutters. It was my grandmother's house. I was in Hungary.

Well, sort of.

I put my hand on the window and these massive curtains flew back, giving me a huge view out into the meadow. I looked behind me, a chair that was never there sat before me. I looked out the window again, and sat down in the chair.

"Hey! Elizaveta! We have guests, come here and say hello!" My mother had yelled through an open window. I saw a younger me, before my tomboy days, look up. My hair reaching down my back and my green eyes wild. I was wearing an orange sundress. I was eight.

Grumbling softly to myself, I then yelled back,"One minute mom!" I raced through the meadow and opened the back door. The view changed. I saw my Grandmother's kitchen, with the yellow curtains and striped wallpaper. I could almost smell the goulash she used to make.

"Yes mom?" I asked, looking at a younger mom with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her light gray eyes looking down at me. She was wearing a very familiar red and blue dress that had the big pocket on the left.

"My good friend, Frieda, came to visit! She brought her two sons with her, come on, come say hi."

I looked at her weird.

"Frieda...Is she German?"

"Yes, she's my friend from when I was your age. She's here in Hungary for the summer. Come on now." My mother said, ushering my younger self into the posh sitting room. Three strangers were sitting on the red velvet sofa in front of a fireplace. One of them had his feet propped up on the mahogony coffee table. I scowled. I was going to kill him for doing that.

**Rule #1 of Grandmother's house: Absolutely NO feet on the coffee table. EVER.**

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! If you don't get your feet off that table right now so help me God-"I heard the lady sitting on the couch say angrily as she glared down at the white-haired boy resting his feet on the table. They snapped down to the couch.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Good. Now, boys, this is Elizaveta, Lara's daughter. Boys, say hello and introduce your selves." The woman I assumed to be Frieda said expectantly. She had very light blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She seemed like she was constantly on the move. A golden haired boy hopped off the couch and looked at me with ice blue eyes. He was so pretty looking.

"H-Hello. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm seven." He said, walking over to me and holding out his hand. I took it and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you!" I said bubbily. A slight blush came accross his cheeks.

"Hello! As you can see, that's the boring child. It's me you really want to hang out with. I'm Gilbert." Gilbert said proudly, walking over to us. The older boy stepped in front of Ludwig.

"Gilbert!" Frieda shrieked, mortified her offspring would say such things.

"WHUT?" He asked, an annoyed look on his face. I snickered, finding this quite amusing. He looked at me and smirked. He got the attention he needed. He then went on to grab my hand and kiss the top of it lightly. I blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Elizaveta." Gilbert looked up at me and winked, his eyes were a dark red. Like blood. They seemed so at ease. Frieda harrumphed and walked to the kitchen with my mother. I heard knocking on my door.

"Oh, hang on. Someone's at the door." I said to the two boys and turned around going through a hallway filled with pictures new and old. I opened the red door to find none other then my best friend, Rodereich.

"Hey Eliza!" He said, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Roddy! Come in, come in." I said, letting him into the house.

"So, wha-" Roddy started but stopped as we came into the sitting room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Oh, nothing." He said, looking back over at me. What I didn't know then was that Gilbert had just watched everything. He saw how much I adored Rodereich. How his reaction to everything was so important to me. He vowed to himself to always be better then him right there. A new jealousy had sprouted. Gilbert gained his victory ten years later.

The window I was looking out of changed, the scene turned into math class-7th grade. I swallowed. I knew what was coming.

Oh God.

But before the picture came clearly into view, I heard faint voices.

"Ah-Holy shit. L-Ludwig, are you ok?" I could hear Rodereich ask. He sounded stunned.

"Y-yeah, I think, Uh-Hey, Eliza? Gil? You guys cool?" Luddy said.

"O-oh my God! LIZ!" I heard shuffling around and Roddy scream at me as he climbed over the seat to tend to me.

"Ludwig! Call an ambulance! Gi-Gilbert?" Rodreich ordered Ludwig. Roddy's voice went up an octave as he called out to my boyfriend.

_What the hell? I'm fine! I'm right here, can they not see me?_


	3. Karma It'll Bite You In The Ass

I guess I had stood up while I heard the familiar voices. I sat back down and turned my attention to the window. I sighed heavily, looking at the scene in front of me. It was the academy in Berlin. 7th grade, science class. I had just started to grow my hair back out and wear more girly clothes. I was sitting in the back, next to Gilbert. Rodereich was accross the aisle, mixing two liquids together intently.

"Liz, where'd you put the other beaker?" Gilbert asked, looking at me while holding a vile with blue liquid in it.

"I...I guess I forgot to grab one. Hang on." I said while getting out of my chair. I started walking down the aisle. I was passing Tino, Alfred, Francis and...Natalia.

Natalia was 'Queen Bee' at that time and wore all the latest makeup, had the coolest nail job and was already planning on getting her nose redone.(Her was too...Russian? I think that's what she said) And an absolute bitch. She had her close friends. A girl from Monaco, and Francis's cousin, she was from Seychelles. I was told she was having issues adjusting to Germany and was planning on moving back to the island over summer. Natalia was looking at the instructions listed on the board and smirked, while pushing a glass of boiling water off the edge of her table, shattering as it hit the ground right in front of my feet.

Strike one.

I looked down startled, and slipped in the puddle of hot water. I landed with a thud and cried out in pain, the water seeping through my uniform. My skin was starting to burn. Natalia just laughed.

"Uh-oh. Tomboy wet herself." Natalia said tauntingly. The whole class was watching now. Tino shot out of his chair and grabbed me, placing me back on my feet. My legs had a couple of shallow cuts from the glass and were bright red from the heat of the water.

"What the fuck Natalia?" Gilbert screamed in her face. She jumped slightly, startled by the outburst.

"What?" She asked, looking innocent.

"What do you mean 'what'? What the hell was that? You just burned Elizaveta! You bitch! No wonder why Michelle is moving back to Seychelles! She must be fed up with your shitty attitude!..." Gilbert went on. Kids were just watching in shock as someone finally stood up to the bitch.

"Hey, are you ok Liz?" Rodereich was standing there looking at me worriedly. He bent down to inspect my legs. I kept looking at Gil. I looked at him differently...more than a friend? No. I shook my head. Nonsense. The teacher walked in, seeing the mess, he sent Natalia to the Headmaster's office. She wasn't seen in class for three days. Well, karma's a bitch, right?

I looked around the dark room again. I found a door. I walked over and opened it, white light blinding me. I adjusted and looked down to find my self wearing a long flowing white dress.

_Odd. I never owned this dress before._

I looked back up at the light and walked through the door. I was blinded momentarily. My eyes adjusted and I looked around. I was in a brightly lit hallway. Pictures framed the walls. I looked at one side and inspected all the photos.

Me at my 9th birthday party, I was looking up at the camera and holding a present in red wrapping paper. It had a green, yellow, and purple striped bow. I remembered it. It was from Ludwig. In it was a pair of suspenders. I was really into them at that time. My hair was up in a ponytail, it was right before I cut it, and I was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. It was my tomboy phase.

My Grandma and I at the aquarium. We were standing with our backs to the camera. We were looking at a tank with sea horses. They were my favorite. I was 6.

Rodereich and I at the beach, buliding a sandcastle. This was when we were dating. I was laughing and Rodereich seemed content. We were 16.

Maturaball*. Our school and another academy in Austria joined together to throw one. It was fun. My mom and father were in the side of the picture while Roddy and I were sitting next to eachother, smiling. I was in a dark purple formal dress that was stunning, or so Rodereich told me. He was in a black suit and had a matching purple tie. This was 2 weeks before I found him cheating on me. We were 18. Almost 19.

Something told me to go back to the room. I turned around and walked back, done with the pictures for now. I was blind for several moments in the dark. I finally found my chair and settled back in, ready for another round of nostalgia.

*** Maturaball: Austria's equivalent of prom. This ball takes place before exams are taken. Normally, these are formal. Students often invite parents and grandparents to go with them. Sometimes several schools host a joint event. **

**Ok! So, here's chapter 3. Yeah, hope you liked it! The thing they were mixing:...I really don't know. Something random. I'll let you decide for yourself. **

**I would like to give a shout-out to **_**angelsxdemons**_**:**

**Thank you! Your review means alot to me! (It's my first!) **

**Yupp. So, Comment/review, favorite...all that jazz.**


	4. Sun and Getting Mooned

As I settled back into my chair again, the scene morphed into a fancy seaside resort. It was 38 stories high and was a light yellow. We were in Spain on spring break, my class and I. Rodereich was holding my hand as Gilbert, Feliks, Antonio, Francis and Lily joined us to go down to the beach.

I was wearing a light blue off-shoulder shirt with a boat on it. Dark denim shorts and a pair of sandals. I looked happy, I was happy. My boyfriend was at my side and my best friends around me. And we were on a beach. Times were good.

"Liz! look at the view!" Lily breathed. She was wearing a red sundress that looked so cute on her. I remember she had been looking forward to this trip for 3 months, and now here she was, drinking in the sunshine and beach. And hot Spanish guys. She was pointing to the beautiful ocean in front of us. It was pretty. So pretty.

"I say we go find a spot in the sand before there's no more sand to claim." Antonio said lightly, running into the sand and finding a spot. We set out our towels and what not. I took off my shorts but left my shirt on. I felt uncomfortable walking around in just a bikini.

"Hey, Liz, do you wanna build a sand castle with me?" Rodereich was standing above me and holding out one of his hands. I looked up and (curse my cheeks) blushed.

"O-oh! Sure, that'd be fun!" As Roddy helped me up from my towel, he tugged me over to an area of wet sand not too close to the waves coming in.

We started buiding. I scooped huge handfuls of sand and dumped them into a pile between Rodereich and I. After around six handfuls, we started sculpting. Of course, Rodereich being the perfectionist and all, it had to be _just right._ When we finished, I found a shell and lazily plopped it on top of the castle. I looked over at Rodereich who made a funny face at me. We both laughed. What we would later find out was that Lily had taken a picture of us just as we started laughing. I thought everything was perfect. Until something...unexpected.

I guess I would be seeing that soon. Sooner than I thought.

Maturaball had been several weeks prior, and exams after that. We were rewarded with Spring Break. This year, our class had a choice to go to Barcelona. All my friends were there with me. Anyways, the scene started to morph. It was still Spring Break, but the day that was about to be shown made me jump a little in my chair.

"Lily, do you know where Rodereich is? I can't find him anywhere and he's not answering his phone." I said as I walked into our hotel room. Lily and I were roommates for the trip.

"Um...No. Sorry, Liz. I was actually going to ask if you knew where Va..." She trailed off. She spaced out. Of course. Lily acted like such an air head sometimes.

"Ok, well, thanks! I'll go check his room or something." I said dismissivly. I turned back around and headed out into the hallway. I walked down the hall and turned left, counting off the room numbers.

_2209, 2211, 2213, 2215...Aha! 2217!_

I knocked, but got no reply. I tried the doorknob, expecting it to be locked. But it easily opened. Huh. I was looking at the door as I opened it up and turned my gaze to the room. And froze mid-sentence.

"Hey, Roddy, Are y-OH MY GOD!"I said, my hand flying to my mouth. I was blushing furiously.

"A-Liz! I-"

I had just walked in on Vash and Rodereich.

Rodereich...my boyfri-Was Rodereich _seriously _gay? No way. Nuh uh.

Vash fell out of the bed, pulling the sheets with him. Roderich grabbed a couple of pillows and shielded himself. Vash was so red. Rodereich looked ashamed.

"I-Uh-" I said and turned around and slammed the door behind me. Running down the hall with tears lining my cheeks. I ran into someone's chest. I looked up, then almost wish I didn't. Gilbert.

"Oh, hey Liz. Wait, what's wrong?" He said looking concerned. I slumped into his chest and cried harder.

"R-r-r-od-dy...He w-was...Oh dear God!" I wailed. But then I just started laughing. Uncontrolable laughter. Gilbert gripped my arms to keep me steady. He looked puzzled. I settled down enough after a couple of minutes.

"Ok, so...I was looking for Roddy, right? Well, I couldn't find him anywhere and so I finally checked his room and-" Another bout of laughter.

"And?" GIlbert said expectantly.

"He was-He was totally fucking Vash!" I managed to say before laughing again. Gilbert just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Then he joined the party.

We stood there for around 10 minutes holding eachother, laughing hysterically. We finally got a few deep breaths in.

"Aren't you, ya know, sad?"

"What? No...I thought it was the funniest shit _ever._ Oh god, their faces! Vash put a firetruck to shame."

"Oh?

"Yeah, his face was sooo red. Oh, God! And Rodereich, he was as white as a ghost!"

"So, you guys are over?"

"Hm? Hell yeah. Not wasting my time on him."

"Oh, well...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too."

We ended up going on a walk...and then we stole a few kisses from eachother. I also found out Gilbert's feelings he had always had for me. I almost felt bad, like Gilbert was a sort of rebound. But he was anything but.

What I got from my experience during Spring Break:

A cheating man-whore.

A guy who I realized I always had a soft spot for.

A new clubbing buddy.

A seashell necklace Feliks bought me because it 'Like, totally looks great with my eyes.'

The scene morphed again. This time, I saw white lilies and relentless rain, I knew what was coming next. I really didn't want to see this.

"Dammit! Where's that ambulance?"

"They should be here any minute Rodereich, chill."

"We need to move them out of the car."

"Are we able to?"

"Guess we'll find out." I felt like I was being dragged. And then almost thrown to the ground.

"There. They're both out."

"Pulses?" A pause. Followed by extremely cold fingers touching my neck.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! **

**Hurrah for early updates! (I love those) So, Chapter four. Yeah, Hungary's reaction, right? What did you expect? (Oh, yeah maybe getting hit with a frying pan would have been better...) Yeah, only a couple more chapters I think. Maybe like...3? 4? I don't know..**

**Review please? When I see I got a new one on my email account, I'm all: OMGFL;SKHDEI:NJDI:. YES. I get all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Ok! So, thanks to **_**MysteriOs:**_

**Aw! Im glad you think so! ;)**

**And **_**MissAleatory:**_

**Hoho! We shall find out, no? :3**

**Yup! So, comment/review, fav, sub...the whole shebang.**


	5. Clear

The colors through the window dulled considerably. From bright tropic blues and yellows to midnight black and depressing grays.

"Liz, it's ok." Gilbert grabbed my hand as I wiped my cheek. My black dress was lacey and pretty. I had a black ribbon in my hair and a gray umbrella in my hand. Gilbert wore a black suit and held white lilies in his hand.

It was my grandother's funeral. It was only 5 months ago.

The rain that day was absolutely relentless. I actually had to change my shoes becuase the ones I was originally going to wear, well, rain wouldn't really approve.

"-Burial of Cili Herdervey. In sad times, we must remem-" The priest went on. He was the most boring person on Earth. He made me want to shoot someone. That's how boring he was. Seriously.

My mother held a boquet of white lilies and black roses. They were my grandmother's favorite flowers. My mom looked absolutely heartbroken. Her mother was very close to us. I was crying silently.

"Hey, when I die, my funeral is going to be a rave. It'll be so awesome!" Gilbert whispered in my ear. I smiled. Only him. Only him.

"Don't you dare start talking about dying Gil."I smacked his arm. He yelped. Several people looked at us. Some people gave us glares. I just sniffled sadly, playing it up for fellow mourners. They gave me sypmathetic looks, changing their glares. Ha! Suckers.

"Hey, that priest is driving me up a wall." Gilbert whispered again.

"His voice is putting me to sleep." I whispered back.

"Politics teacher worthy." I giggled quietly. He was referencing Mr. Wang. Guy had no social skills. He probably lived in his mother's basement and was still a virgin.

"Eliza!" My mother whisper-shouted. I sobered and stood up straighter. I silently thanked Gil for making me feel better.

"May she forever rest in peace." The priest concluded the ceremony. Thank _God._

Before everyone left to go to the after-shindig, they lined up and placed flowers and such on her coffin. My mother was last in line.

As she set the flowers down, she whispered in Hungarian.

"Emlékszem amikor apám meghalt? És azt súgta 'Ne szomorkodj. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki elhagyott bennünket.' Azt hiszem, én megmondom Liz kommentálja a fájlokat."

I smiled. I hadn't heard my mother speak Hungarian in six years. Even though we were in Budapest, my mom was too stunned or sad to talk. I was the voice for this trip.

"Hey, you ready?" Gilbert asked as his arm snaked around my waist, leading me to his rental car. It meant alot to me to have Gilbert fly out with my mother and I to my grandmother's funeral. Well, he _had_ known the woman for a decade.

"Mm? Yeah."

I rode with Gilbert to a reception hall. I smelled food. Thank God! I was starving.

As we got settled in, Gilbert and I were alone in a corner. Away from everyone. My mother protested at first, saying I should be with family and friends, but Gilbert convinced her.

"Ugh-this goulash is not nearly as great as-" I caught myself. I shouldn't say her name, people might get...upset.

"Yeah, I agree." Gilbert said inbetween mouthfuls. Even though it wasn't as good as my grandmother's, the goulash was food. And Gilbert was all for that.

What a pig.

"Liz, are you sure you're okay? Things like this take a toll on people." I knew that all too well. My father died 7 years ago from a boating accident while we all visited Frieda for summer break. I am still affected by it.

"Gil, it's really sweet of you to care about me so much, but seriously, I'm fine." Gilbert just kissed my palm. I smiled, before digging into this mountain of a salad I made.

Several hours later, I left Mr. Wang and virginity in the dust. It was a pretty good day, despite the sadness of the funeral, Gilbert quickly made my sadness dissappear.

"Pulses?" I heard Rodereich say as a pair of cold fingers touched my neck.

"Liz has one, let me check Gilbert." Shuffling and a pause.

"Check." I let out my breath.

I could hear sirens in the distance.

"Thank god! They're here!" I heard Ludwig say tiredly.

"L-Liz? Elizaveta? Sweety? Are you ok?" My window turned into a cold frigid night, Ludwig was above me, looking down frantically.

I was concious. I tried to talk.

"Gi-lbe-"My voive cut off.

"Gilbert? He's fine, Liz, he's ok." Ludwig reassured. I sighed and smiled.

"Liz? Liz don't you dare-!" Ludwig shouted at me. Rodereich came into view. He looked worried.

The sirens were deafeningly loud now. Voices were everywhere it seemed. A man in a uniform pushed the men back and looked at me. A flashlight was shoved in my face, directly at my eyes.

My breathing got faster, more shallow. I heard a beeping, and the speed increased. I started blacking out.

"She's crashing!" A pair of hands were suddenly on my chest. almost hitting me.

He was performing CPR. Then, the hands were gone. I was abruptly very cold. My chest was freezing. I felt something put on my chest, not hands but-

"Clear." And then a shock went through my body. My back arched.

Silence.

**Whew! Chapter 5!**

**Hungarian:**

_**Remember when dad died?**_

_**And you whispered 'Don't be sad. He was the one who left us.'**_

_**I think I'll tell Liz. **_

**I didn't think I'd get this far. No, Liz shant be dead, or Gilbert. I still have more chapters I want to write!**

**And even if she did, she wouldn't die a virgin! (Gilbert you naughty boy XD)**

_**MysteriOs**_**, you make my day. Bro, u so aweshum. I updated twice in a day for you! (That and I just really wanted to update...even though I did like, 10 hours ago.)**

**Review/comment, sub, favorite...you know the drill :)**

**I wrote this chapter to Hurts **_**Silver Lining**_**...Fitting, no?**


End file.
